Survival
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: Coronation street has always had the odd tragedy now and again, but everyone gets through it. What happens when an infection spreads through Britain and reaches the street? Based mainly around one family, and them trying to survive. 28 days later/walking dead kind of thing, but on the street!
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me a while back and I hadn't planned to start it yet, but seen as I have writers block with my other fics then I figured I might as well. If you are a reader of my other fics, you will see the character of Chelsea is in this one. It's mainly centered around Carla, Peter, Chelsea etc. Please read and review, if you like the fic, let me know and I'll know to keep going with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coronation street, I do own the Character of Chelsea and the plot.**

In every house along the cobbles, every single person could be found in front of the television, as they look on in shock and horror, clinging tightly to whoever is nearest them to feel a slight bit of comfort.

The virus was spreading, it had started off in a small village in the North of Scotland, of course the authorities said it was under control, but it was long before it started working its way out of the village, and into the surrounding towns and cities. It had now hit the borders, they had lost all control of it now, the armed forces tried to help, but still it kept spreading. In seven days it had taken over a whole country. Some people managed to flee to begin with, but after a couple of days flights were banned from coming in, or going out. Some people were managing to get out, but the numbers were few.

In the flat, Carla, Peter and Chelsea sat in front of the television, Carla and Peter sat in shock, and Chelsea was wearing a look of sheer terror. The people running the streets were like mindless killing machines, bodies were being torn limb from limb. Chelsea eventually put her hand up to her face, totally terrified. Peter put an arm around her and she cuddled in, her eyes still covered. When he eventually turned off the television she uncovered her eyes and looked up at her parents.

Chelsea: "Are we going to die?" she managed to whisper out.

Peter: "Hey don't be silly, don't you worry about it, they'll have it all under control soon enough"

Chelsea: "But what if they dont?"

Peter: "I won't let anyone hurt you, ok" he said firmly, and gave her a reassuring smile.

Chelsea nodded and let it drop, as they sat in silence, everyone with the same thing on their mind.

As 10 o'clock approached Carla told Chelsea to go and get ready to bed, and that she would be through soon. Once Chelsea was ready she stood in the doorway, half in the living room, half in her bedroom. Carla turned around and was surprised to see her standing there.

Carla: "I told you I'd be through, go on into bed"

Chelsea: "I'm scared" the young girl said quietly.

Peter: "Chelsea you have nothing to be afraid of, try not to think about it"

Chelsea nodded but still stood in the living room, Peter and Carla shared a look in silence and Carla went to open her mouth when a large crash outside caught their attention. Peter went over to the window and Carla rushed over to Chelsea side. Chelsea's eyes immediately teared up and you could tell she was absolutely petrified.

Peter turned and smiled: "It's fine, just a couple of drunk guys messing around"

Carla let out a sigh of relief and Chelsea relaxed, but only a fraction.

Peter: "How about you sleep in beside your Mum tonight kiddo?" he asked seeing how on edge she was.

Chelsea nodded and Carla gave Peter a smile, she didn't even need to say thank you, he knew.

Chelsea eventually managed to drift of to sleep, with her Mothers arms wrapped tightly around her. Chelsea was thirteen, and normally didn't bat an eyelid at anything, she had too much pride to show fear, but this had terrified her, like every other person in the country. Although Peter had told her it would be fine, even he wasn't so sure. The schools had shut and people were being urged to stay close to their homes. Some companies even closed, but on the cobbles everyone put on a smile and kept going.

Chelsea and Carla were woken with Peter shaking them.

Peter: "Come on, get up" he whispered.

They both opened their eyes, half asleep and confused.

Carla: "What time is it? What's going on?"

Peter reluctantly said the words he had hoped so much he wouldn't have to say: "The virus, it's here"

Carla: "Oh my god" she said putting her hand over her mouth.

Chelsea said nothing and just sat staring straight ahead her.

Peter: "Look you's need to get dressed, we need to go over to my Dads, we're going to be strongest together"

This broke Chelsea out of her trance like state and she shook her head vigorously and started crying: "No, I can't go out there, I won't, I can't" she rambled as the tears poured.

Carla put her arms around her and pulled her in close: "Shh baby, Peter I can't help but think going out there is the worst idea there is!"

Peter: "Carla I have to go over"

Carla: "Peter we're safer here are we not? We're above ground and we have two doors to get into the house, compared to their one door"

Peter gritted his teeth together as he stood taking the time to think.

Peter: "You're right, in that case, I need to go over and get them"

Carla nodded: "I understand, it's your family"

Peter: "I need yous to get up and watch for us coming and get the door ready, I'll bring as much as I can across, we need stuff that we can barricade the door with ok, Chelsea, can you do that for me?"

Chelsea looked up and nodded: "Ok" she sniffed.

Peter: "I'll bring them back, phone Michelle, I'll head there as soon as I've brought the family over"

Carla nodded and he moved towards her and kissed her passionately: "I love you"

Carla: "I love you too"

He kissed the top of Chelseas head and left them alone, grabbing Chelseas hockey stick then making his way out of the flat. Chelsea and Carla move swiftly through to the living room and watched from the window as they saw him go over and into the house.

Carla took Chelseas hand and gripped it tightly, not only to comfort her, but to give herself a bit of comfort. The streets were quiet, as far as you would know, nothing was wrong. At the end of the street they saw someone stagger out into the road. Blood dripped from his face, his arm was mangled and he was limping. He was moving as quickly as he could along the street, panic and pain clear on his face.

Chelsea: "Mum, who is that?" she asked scared.

Carla could feel her eyes burning as the tears threatened to fall: "That's Kirk"

As he walked down the cobbles, desperately trying to find somewhere to take shelter, another figure appeared behind him. They hadn't seen the man before, but they knew straight away that the virus had well and truly taken over him. He moved quickly to Kirk who tried to move faster but his injuries prevented it. The last Chelsea saw was the man grab Kirk before Carla spun her round pulled her in, her face pressed gently against her body.

Carla looked away from the window too, they stood for about ten minutes before she turned her head back to look out the window, but keeping Chelsea where she was.

Kirk was lay on the cobbles in a pool of his own blood, his arm had been torn off and he had chunks out of half his body. Chelsea turned her head round slowly and looked, but quickly moved her head back when she saw him, and sobbed quietly into her mothers chest. The man had disappeared, but that didn't make Carla feel anymore at ease, she was absolutely terrified without Peter there.

She seen movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see that it was Kirk, who was now stood in the middle of the street, a menacing expression upon his face. He turned his head suddenly in the opposite direction and ran off out of sight.

Carla: "He's gone" she said softly and Chelsea lifted her head.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

Chelsea nodded and said nothing, and took a seat on the couch staring blankly ahead as Carla continued to watch out the window. It was about another 15 minutes before she saw the door open and out walked, Peter, Ken, Deirdre, Tracy and Rob. They made there way quickly across the road and were in the house moments later.

They all walked in and stood silently before Ken spoke.

Ken: "How are you's?" he asked and looked to Chelsea and Carla.

Chelsea still said nothing but Carla answered and forced a small smile.

Carla: "We saw one though"

Peter: "Where? When?"

Carla: "Out on the street, it went after Kirk, it got him too. He's now infected, it was awful, he tore into him"

Peter looked sadly and pulled his wife in for a cuddle.

Peter: "Did she see?" he whispered and looked over to Chelsea.

Carla nodded: "Just for a second before I covered her eyes, but I think that was bad enough"

Rob took a seat next Chelsea and put his arm around her, she turned and looked at him sadly, as she felt tears threatening to fall again. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but the situation they were in. Peter left 5 minutes later to go and get Michelle, as Carla stood watch again at the window and the rest of them sat in silence.

Steve and Michelle arrived not long after with Peter. Michelle went straight to Carla and pulled her into a tight hug, Carla gladly accepted the embrace.

Now that everyone was there they all got stuck into getting the flat sorted. Peter, Steve, Ken and Rob all worked on barricading the doors, whilst Deirde and Tracy rearranged the cupboards to fit all the food that had been brought over, and Michelle and Carla sorted out the sleeping arrangements.

Chelsea: "Where is everyone going to sleep Mum? It's a two bedroomed flat and there is nine of us" she asked as she looked around the flat, reminding herself how small it is.

Carla: "We'll put Ken and Deirdre in our bed, Tracy can have the couch, Michelle and Steve can have your bed, and the rest of us will just have to make a space on the floor" she sighed.

Chelsea: "We still have the double blow up bed as well Mum, you and Peter can have that"

Michelle: "We can alternate with the bed, so that everybody gets a decent sleep in a decent bed at least some nights"

Carla nodded and got to work with the blow up bed, putting it out the way in Chelseas bedroom for now. The men worked most of the afternoon but finally stopped come tea time, satisfied that no one could get through the door. Wooden planks had been nailed across the door, Peter had been planning on using the wood to build a cabinet for chelsea, so it had came in handy. Dinner passed with small portions, knowing they could be in there a long time, they had to ration the food.

They sat in the evening with the tv on, but only for a brief period, it was breaking news on every channel, and was saying pretty much the same things. They had put more curtains up at the windows to so that no light would shine out, and as a precaution, used lamps instead of the main lights.

Chelsea and Carla were squeezed together on the single seater, and Chelsea was out for the count, cuddled up in her mothers arms.

Michelle: "I didn't think she would sleep" she said as she looked over at her.

Tracy: "Neither did I, the poor kid is totally on edge, I know we are too, but she's petrified. I'm so glad Amy was on that trip, at least I know she is safe"

Amy had went away to France for the weekend with her friends family, when they left the virus had only just broke out, and by the time the Sunday came, all flights had been stopped and she wasn't able to get back into the country.

Steve: "How do you think everyone else is doing? I seen quite a few boarded up windows so I think a few people are safe

Peter looked startled as he looked around: "Wait a minute, Michelle, where is Ryan?"

Michelle: "He's fine, he's at Katy's with Owen, Anna, Faye, Tim, Gary, Izzy and baby Joseph. I think everyone has taken the same attitude, we're stronger in numbers"

Peter nodded: "Yeah, Leanne has her family in their flat with Nick and Simon, and I'm sure Emily and Norris went over to Rita's flat along with Tina and Tommy"

Carla: "That poor girl is pregnant, this needs to blow over soon, what kind of world is this to bring a child up in" she said sadly, looking down at her own daughter.

All heads turned to the window when they heard a sickening scream, Peter and Roba rushed over to it as Michelle turned off the lamps.

Peter: "Oh my god" he managed to choke out.

Carla turned her head: "What's going on?"

Rob: "There's at least 10 of them out there trying to get into the houses"

Rob: "Jesus" he said as he caught sight of two faces in the crowd.

Michelle: "What is it?"

Rob: "It's Fiz and Tyrone, they're infected"

Michelle covered her mouth in shock and started crying, so Steve put and arm around her comforting her.

A bang at the downstairs door cause everyone to jump, and Chelsea to wake up.

Chelsea: "What's going on?"

Carla: "Nothing, just go back to sleep darling"

But then came a bang, and another, another. They all knew, even Chelsea, the infected were trying to get in.

Rob: "No one panic, everyone stay quiet, the door is secure ok, we'll be fine" he whispered.

The banging carried on through the night, and one by one everyone fell asleep in the living room, each one cuddled into the other.

When morning came the banging had stopped, and when they looked outside there were now only 3 wandering along the streets, none of which they'd recognised.

Michelle turned her phone on briefly to see if Ryan had messaged her, and it turned out he had.

Michelle read out the text: "Hi Mum, everyone over here is safe, we've managed to secure the house. I don't know if you saw them last night among the rest, but Beth and Chesney are also infected. I hope you's are all still safe, I love you Mum"

Tracy started crying when she heard that Beth had been infected, and Michelle wrapped her into a cuddle. It was no secret Michelle and Tracy didn't get on, but the world had gone to shit, and circumstances had changed.

Carla went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, going into the cupboard she pulled out the sleeve of tablets and filled a glass of water. She took the medication to Chelsea and put them in one hand, and the cup in the other, and stood waiting for her to swallow them over.

When she went back to the kitchen with the cup she stood at the counter and closed her eyes for a second, trying not to let all the emotions she was feeling start to show, she had to be strong for Chelsea. She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and turned to see Peter.

Peter: "Are you ok?" he asked.

Carla nodded but bit her lip, and he knew something was on her mind.

Peter: "Whats wrong?" he asked quietly, making sure that no one could hear.

Carla held up the sleeve of tablets: "There's only four left, I was meant to be picking up the prescription today"

Peter sighed: "Shit!"

Carla: "Shhh, I don't want her to panic, but what are we going to do Peter, you know how ill she gets without them"

Chelsea had Ulcerative Colitis, a form of Imflammatory Bowel Disease. The latest medication had been her wonder drug, and when she took it, she showed no symptoms, but without, she would get seriously ill.

He stood deep in thought the shrugged his shoulders: "There's only one thing to do then"

Carla: "What?"

Peter: "I'm going out there"

**Ok, on you's go, review, review, review :) **

**CharmedSupergirl**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to - ilovelotsofstuff and Boo112, your reviews give me the incentive to write, so thank you :)**

**Ok so in this chapter they have to go to the medical centre, and I know in the programme its just next to their flat, but in this its at the opposite end of the street where the viaduct is. Also, I don't know if anyone will notice, but I've exaggerated the symptoms of Chelseas illness, because it takes about 3 weeks before symptoms would start to show, so had to alter it.**

Peter: "Right, I need to speak to you all" he said seriously and stepped into the middle of the room. Everyone went quiet and looked to him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Peter: "I need to go out there" he said and everyone looked to him in horror.

Chelsea: "No, Dad, you can't go out there, it isn't safe"

Rob: "Chelseas right, you can't go out there mate"

Peter: "I have to" he sighed, "Chelsea only has enough medication to last till tomorrow morning, so I need to get to the medical centre, the pharmacy in there will stock her meds"

Chelsea shook her head: "No Dad, I'll be fine without it, you can't go out there" she said and started to cry. Carla was sat on the couch, and Chelsea on the arm of it, Carla put her arm around Chelsea and pulled her in.

Peter knelt down in front of the seat and took her hand: "You and me both know that's not true, you know what you're like if you even miss just one dose. I'll be fine darling, you're old Dad is tough" he smiled trying to reassure her.

Steve: "I'm going with you then" he said.

Rob: "And me"

Peter shook his head: "Rob I need you to stay here, we need to make sure everyone is safe here ok"

He nodded and Steve spoke: "So, what's the plan?"

Peter: "We'll wait till morning, they tend to be most active at night, so it's too dangerous to go then. We need to make sure that its early morning though, when it's still a bit dark, we have more chance of being able to sneak past them"

"I'll take the hockey stick, and you can take bat that was brought over from my Dads, because I don't think we'll be able to make it along there without coming into contact with any of them. We'll take a phone with us so we can keep in contact. Rob, you need to lock the doors behind us and barricade it back up again, because we won't be back until the following morning when its safest to move again"

Rob nodded understanding his intructions: "Ok, but I have something for you's that will come in handy"

Peter looked at him confused as he walked over to his bag, after rummaging about for a while he pulled out a gun.

Carla: "What the hell?!"

Rob: "This is no time for lectures, I had it for protection and I've never used it, I'd rather they went out with this than just a bat and hockey stick"

Carla nodded knowing that she couldn't really argue with him, her husband and friend were safer with it than without.

Rob handed Peter the gun: "There's enough bullets to take out a fair few of them, but maybe to be safe, only use it in extreme circumstances. You know how to use it?"

Peter looked down at the gun: "Yeah I know what I'm doing, thanks Rob"

The day passed the same as the previous, quiet, tense. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife, no one knew what to say, was it acceptable for general chit chat in the situation they were in? No one knew, and no one tried.

Come 5am, Peter and Steve were ready to leave. They could only see two infected on the street, that had dwindled down from at least 12. Peter and Steve hugged each person in the flat, both of them as terrified as the people they were leaving behind. Chelsea was the last Peter came to and she held on to him tightly before Carla eventually prised her off him.

Rob let them out on to the street, and under their instructions, shut the door straight away and locked it again.

Steve and Peter stepped out onto the street and quickly crossed over and stood in the shadow of the nearest house. Peter looked around the corner and the two infected were still there, both trying to get into different houses.

Peter: "Right, I reckon we should just run to the medical centre, I mean they're fast, but not that fast" he said unsure of his words.

Steve: "Are you insane!" he whispered loudly trying not to shout at him, "No way would I manage that, maybe a shorter distance. What if we cut through the back gardens of the Websters, Windass' and Platts? That will take us out at underworld, we could run to the medical centre from there, we'd be further away from them too"

Peter stood for a minute thinking then nodded: "Yeah, come on"

The two made their way through each Garden and over each fence until they got to the Platts, both quietly and quickly without being seen. A voice caused both heads to dart to the window of the Platts house and they saw a small gap in the board that was covering it and seen a pair of eyes looking at them.

David: "Peter, Steve? What the bloody hell are you's doing?"

Peter: "We need to go to the medical centre to get medication for chelsea, are you all ok in there?"

David: "Yeah we're all fine, what about your lot?"

Peter nodded: "We're all fine, we need to go, be safe and good luck" he said to him.

David: "Cheers mate, to you too, good luck with this"

Peter and Steve continued on and were now at the side of Underworld.

Steve: "We just going to leg it then?" he asked.

Peter: "Yeah, on the count of three, two, one, go!"

The two started running towards the medical centre and were spotted by the two infected who ran towards them. As they got to the medical centre doors the two men pushed and pushed to force their way in but with no luck. Peter turned to find himself face to face with one of the infected. It was like everything was now in slow motion. He looked to him, his face was bloody and his mouth hung open exposing his teeth as blood dribbled down his chin and off it. Peter managed to kick him back before delivering a crushing blow to his head with the hockey stick. A sickening crunch was heard as he heard the end of the hockey stick shatter the skull. It screamed and Peter pulled back the stick and hit it again, and again, and again, until it lay lifeless on the ground.

Steve had managed to fight off the other one but it was still coming back for more until Peter pulled the gun and shot it straight through the forehead.

Between the scream and the gunshot, the noise had attracted more, out of each corner of the street came more infected. Steve and Peter ran round to the side of the center and managed to force open a window and climb inside before any managed to grab them. They shut the window and piled stuff up to keep the infected at bay. Peter pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly typed a message and swiftly put the phone back.

Back in the flat the phone was lay on the table, and each person was sat around staring at it apart from Carla who had been keeping watch out the window. The sound of a vibration filled the room and the phone lit up. Carla rushed over and read the text before smiling and sighing with relief.

Carla: "They got there safe"

In unison they all sighed and felt more at ease, though they wouldn't feel it totally until they knew Steve and Peter were back safe and sound.

Back in the medical centre Peter and Steve were stealthily making their way through the medical centre, getting to the front hall they noticed that the doors in had been barricaded.

Steve: "If they're barricaded, does that mean that someone else is in here?" he asked.

Peter shrugged: "Maybe, be quiet though just in case, we don't know what state they are in"

Steve nodded and followed him through the hallway, turning the corner they heard quiet voices coming from a room. Peter slowly grasped the handle and pulled it down, Steve had his arm back ready to attack in case they were confronted with the infected.

Peter pushed the door open quickly and the person on the other side went to swing for them.

Steve: "Woah, woah, woah! Stop, it's ok"

"Bloody hell, you bout gave us a heart attack, man am I glad to see you" he smiled and embraced Steve in a manly hug.

Steve: "What the hell are you's doing here?" he asked looking from Lloyd to Eileen.

Lloyd: "They got into my flat, I managed to escape but, they got Mandy" he said sadly.

Steve: "Aw bud, I'm so sorry" he answered shaking his head.

Lloyd: "I got out and ran, as I was running through the street Eileen was running from a hoarde of them, we ran in here. What about yous? Do you know if everyone is ok?"

Peter: "We have all my family, Steve and Michelle back at the flat"'

Eileen: "What are you's doing here?"

Peter: "We needed to get medication for Chelsea, she's almost out"

Eileen nodded, remembering about Chelseas condition.

Peter: "We're leaving tomorrow morning, daylight is here and its not safe. You's will come back with us"

Lloyd: "Mate you've already got a houseful"

Peter: "We'll make room" he said firmly and took a seat beside them.

Back in the flat everyone was feeling more relaxed knowing that Steve and Peter were safe.

The phone buzzed again and it was Michelle who picked it up this time.

Michelle: "They've found Lloyd and Eileen in the medical centre, they're going to bring them back with them"

Ken: "That's great news of more survivors, it's going to be a tight squeeze though"

Chelsea: "And that's two more mouths to feed"

Deirdre: "We'll make it work, we all need to pull together"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but each person had doubts in their minds. How long could they really survive there, it hadn't blown over yet, it was just getting worse.

Once again they all sat in silence, until Michelle eventually spoke.

Michelle: "Hey, how about we lighten the mood a little, if we sit like this all the time then we're just going to add depression to our list of problems" she said with a small laugh.

Carla: "What do you suggest?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Michelle shrugged: "I don't know, get a board game on the go or something, Chelsea you're bound to have a few?"

Chelsea: "I'm not really in the mood to be honest"

Carla: "Chelsea, your Dad is fine, he'll be back with us tomorrow morning safe and sound, don't worry eh" she said giving her a reassuring smile.

Chelsea gave a small smile back and leaned her head onto her mothers shoulder, Carla kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight squeeze.

Carla: "Come on, you're normally on at us all the time to play games with you"

Chelsea looked to the rest of the people in the room.

Rob: "Go on kiddo" he smiled.

Chelsea walked off to her bedroom and Carla lowered her voice to the rest of them.

Carla: "You's don't mind do you's? I need to keep her mind off it"

Everyone smiled and nodded, assuring her they didn't mind.

Tracy: "It might be good to be honest, this sitting in silence with the constant worry is getting too much, something to take our mind off it will be good"

As Carla had suspected, Chelsea came back moments later holding Monopoly. It was her favourite game, although she got fat too competitive for Carlas liking when it came to it.

In the medical centre, Peter had made his way to find Chelseas medication, and returned back a while after with his arms ladled.

Lloyd: "You got them then?"

Peter: "I took the whole supply, I'm going to grab more stuff though, you never know when it might come in handy"

They got the stuff ready and packed together so that come morning they could leave when the time was right. Unbeknown to them, more infected had gathered outside as the day had went on, when the next morning came, the place was surrounded.

Peter text Carla to have a look and see if it was safe to move, but when she went to look, she knew there was no way they would get out.

Peter put down the phone: "Dammit! The place is crawling with them, theres no way we're getting out of here today"

Lloyd: "Don't worry mate, we'll get out tomorrow instead, we're safe in here"

Peter: "I know, its not that, one single dose missed and Chelseas symptoms will slowly start to appear, if I can get back tomorrow morning then it's fine, and it's only the one dose, but any more than that and she's going to end up ill"

Steve: "We'll get out tomorrow, they can't hang around that long"

But he was wrong. Two days later and they were still in there. Thankfully, there was vending machines in there so they managed to get food, but back at the flat Chelsea was suffering.

They had put the blow up bed out in the living room as she wouldn't stay in a room herself, and she lay on that, curled up into a ball, clutching onto her stomach in agony. They all rallied round, doing what they could but it was useless, she needed her medication. Carla sat at the side of the bed and tried to do what she could to comfort her, rubbing her back, speaking to her with soothing words, but it wasn't helping much.

Chelsea: "Mum, I think I'm going to be sick" she said sitting up.

Michelle: "Don't move, I'll go get a basin"

Just as Michelle put it down at the side of her, Chelsea heaved and started vomiting. Carla pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as Michelle got a glass of water.

Carla turned round to the rest of them: "We need to do something, if she goes any longer it's going to be seriously bad, and this is bad enough"

Rob picked up the phone and dialled for Peter, they had only been using there phones in the morning, and by luck, Peter had his phone on to send his daily text to ask if it was safe.

Rob: "Peter? Are you there?"

Peter: "Yeah I'm here mate, is it safe?" he asked.

Rob: "The numbers have dwindled slightly but there is still at least fifteen out there"

Peter: "We're going to have to wait longer then"

Rob: "That's the thing, Chelsea can't wait any longer"

Peter: "How is she?" he asked dreading the answer, he hated his girl suffering.

Rob: "She's not good mate, she's been in agony, and she's started being sick"

Peter let out a deep breath, he knew what this meant. When she was first diagnosed, she was so ill, and the doctors didn't know what was going on. She rapidly dropped weight because she was sick so much and couldn't keep anything down, after a while she stopped trying. Back then though, she was able to go to hospital and be fed through tubes and given the right medication whilst they figured out was wrong, but there were no hospitals now. He needed to get back.

Peter: "What are we going to do?"

Rob: "We need a distraction, to get them away so you's can get out"

Peter: "Well what kind of distraction?"

Rob: "Well, it's us they want, so I guess someone who isn't infected to go out and lure them away. I'm sure once they see me, they'll come after me"

Peter: "Wait, what? You? Mate you can't do that, they'll kill you"

Rob sighed: "They might, but I'm pretty fast, and I can't watch my neice suffer like this anymore, I have to do it"

Peter had no choice but to agree, Rob was right.

Peter: "Ok, when?"

Rob: "I'll leave in ten minutes, get to the front doors and be ready to open them and run as fast you can, I'll text you, as soon as you get it, then run"

Peter: "Ok. Mate, thank you, and good luck"

Rob: "Thanks, you too, you take care of my family eh"

Peter: "I won't need to, you'll be back, now come on, lets get this over with"

Rob: "Goodbye Peter"

Peter: "See you soon mate" he said and hung up the phone.

Rob looked around at all the faces staring at him.

Carla: "Rob, you can't go out there"

Rob: "I have to, and I'm going, I have five minutes and then I need to go"

Michelle started crying and flung her arms around him: "You come back to us"

Rob nodded and gave her a smile, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, he knew this was the last time he would see them, and it tore him to pieces, but he had to do what was right by his family. Each person said goodbye and it came to Carla.

She pulled him in tight and let the tears flow freely: "I love you, and I can never thank you enough for doing this"

Rob nodded and took her face in her hands and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs: "Goodbye sis" he answered as he felt himself start to get overwhelmed. He went over to Chelsea and bent down, kissing the sleeping girl on her forehead, and whispering 'I love you' and letting a tear slide down his cheek. He stood back up and sniffed, wiping away the tear before turning around to face the others.

Rob: "Right, lets get this over with, Ken, can you let me out?"

Ken: "Of course" he said and followed him downstair to the front door as everyone in the flat broke down.

Rob stepped out and took a deep breath in before standing at the end of the street, directly opposite the hoarde of infected. He opened his mouth and shouted as loud as he could.

"COME ON THEN, COME AND GET ME!"

**Ok that's all for this chapter, I was going to put more into this one but decided to cut it off there and start on the next chapter. You's know what to do if you's want an update, review, review, review :D**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, its honestly appreciated so much, Ok so start with the last line from the previous chapter, enjoy :)**

"COME ON THEN! COME AND GET ME!"

The infected all turned around and looked at him hungrily, almost in unison, they started running towards him, once he had decided they were close enough, he hit send on his phone and ran round by the Rovers and continued down the street as the infected ran after him.

As soon as Peter recieved the text message, the four of them pulled open the doors of the medical centre and ran as fast as they could along the street to the flat. Ken opened the door and they bundled in and shut the door behind them, locking it tight and barricading it back up again. Carla flung her arms around Peter as soon as he entered the living room and squeezed him with all her might.

Carla: "Thank god you're back safe" she cried.

Peter: "Hey its ok, I'm here now" he soothed.

Carla: "I know, but Rob" she said and could say no more as her whole body shook with each sob.

Peter pulled her close again: "He'll be fine, you won't get rid of him that easily eh" he laughed trying to put a smile on her face, but with no avail.

Chelsea woke because of the noise in the flat with the arrival of everyone.

Chelsea: "Dad?" she spoke, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Peter went over and sat next to the bed: "Hey baby, I'm here. Carla, go get me a glass of water" he said as he went into the bag and pulled out the medication. Chelsea swallowed them over and lay back down, totally exhausted. She grabbed Peters hand and gripped on tightly.

Chelsea: "I'm so glad you're back" she smiled.

Peter: "I told you we'd be fine, eh"

Chelsea sat back up and propped up pillows at the back of the bed against the wall and leaned against them, smiling over at Lloyd and Eileen, happy with how the events had turned out, even though she was still in agony. As she looked around the room her expression turned to confusion.

Chelsea: "Where's Uncle Rob?"

Carla sat down next to Peter, her face solemn.

Carla: "The only way your Dad and the rest could get back here was to distract the group of infected"

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows looking confused but that slowly changed as she pieced it together and she started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed before erupting into tears, Peter quickly moved onto the bed and put both arms around her holding on tight as she struggled against him before giving up and putting her head to his chest and crying loudly.

If she hadn't been so exhausted, she would've cried for hours, but she fell asleep not long after, Peter lay her back down, pulled the covers up to her chin and left her side to sit with the rest of them.

Peter: "I meant to say, we passed the Platts, they're all still fine, David spoke to us. And it seemed that the websters and Windass' were still good too"

Carla: "That's great" she smiled.

Lloyd: "Well at least I know Jenna is still safe, I wish I was with her though" he said sadly.

Steve gave him a pat on the back but wasn't able to find any words to comfort him.

Peter stood and looked to the rest of the group: "Look, it's getting worse out there. We're not going to be able to leave the flat again. Food is going to be handed out in the smallest portions possible so that it will last us, and we'll just have to hope that it blows over before we run out"

Ken: "Well we have enough for about the next month, after that then goodness knows what we will do"

Tracy: "The though of a month in here is bad enough, I'm getting cabin fever already"

Chelsea: "I'd rather have cabin fever than being tore to pieces by the infected" she piped up from the corner of the room.

Upon seeing she was awake, Carla stood to go over but Chelsea waved her hand: "I'm fine Mum, sit back down"

Tracy: "Well you have a fair point there, I suppose we'll just have to do what we can to keep ourselves occupied"

They all nodded and Chelsea sat up but lay back down quickly: "On second thought, I need that basin again" she said as the colour drained from her face.

Carla moved quickly back with the basin and sat once again trying to calm Chelsea down as she was sick. She hated seeing her like that ,it would only take a couple of days for the tablets to get into her system though so she would be back to normal soon.

The days passed and people were getting restless. Chelsea was back to full health now, about the only positive thing going on. The infection was still the same, it had spread all over Britain, news and radio broadcasts had now stopped. Most of the street were now infected. Leanne and all her family were still ok, Peter had been keeping a check on them because of Simon being there, and they knew that the Websters were fine too because of Jenna being there.

Chelsea was sat on the floor with a drawing pad doodling away as the rest sat looking bored. Tracy bounced up from the couch and looked around at them all.

Tracy: "I can't do this anymore, I need to get out" she said and made her way to the door. Chelsea was the first up to stand in her way.

Chelsea: "You can't go out there!"

Tracy: "I can't stay in here anymore, it's driving me insane! Now get out of my way"

Chelsea: "Can't do that, you go out there, you die" she said bluntly.

Tracy: "I have to get out!"

Chelsea: "Yeah, and whats going to happen? You will be ripped apart Tracy, and what use will you be then? Think about Amy! When this blows over, she'll be wanting to come home to her Mum! It's not just about you" she said angrily.

Tracys body relaxed: "Ok, you're right, yeah, I need to think of Amy" she rambled as if she was crazy, shaking her head from side to side. Deirde came over and gently took her arm, whispering to her comfortingly as she led her away to the bedroom.

You could see everyone relax and Chelsea let out a deep sigh: "I swear if anyone else tries a stunt like that I'll leave you's to go, I don't exactly like being cooped up in here but believe it or not I'd rather keep my body parts intact"

Peter: "I know darling, come on" he said motioning his hand for her to come over.

She went over and slid onto the armchair beside him and rested her head onto his shoulder.

Not much happened over the next few days, they tried to fill there time with each other, playing games, talking, just doing anything to keep their mind off of everything.

A month passed and they were down to their last, they had a packet of crisps left and two biscuits. They were all sat discussing what they were going to do now.

Peter: "I think we need to go"

Ken: "Thats suicide Peter!"

Chelsea: "Staying in here is suicide though, how can we survive without food"

Peter: "Exactly, I'm sorry but I think its our only option"

Carla: "But where will we go?"

Peter: "Wherever we can, we'll just stay on the move, find places secure enough to sleep in when we need it"

Tracy: "So what, we just keep moving? For how long?"

Peter shrugged: "As long as it takes"

Chelsea: "Oh! That place!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked around to her in confusion as she sat wide eyed trying to find her words.

Chelsea: "The place!" she said looking at them as if they understood what she was saying.

Chelsea continued: "The army base place! They said if you could, to go there!"

Ken: "Oh yeah, they were saying that just before the broadcasts stopped"

Eileen: "Yeah one problem though, its in Scotland, how the hell are we meant to get there?"

Chelsea: "We have the car?"

Eileen: "Yeah that fits five people in it, theres ten of us"

Chelsea shrugged: "We'll just have to make it work"

Ken and Deirde shared a look before Deirdre spoke: "Look, we've talked about this, and we're not going to go"

Peter: "You what?"

Ken: "Theres not enough room Peter, and besides, we're too old to be running about the place, we're happy to spend the last of our time here together"

Tracy shook her head as she started crying: "No, you's can't"

Deirdre took her hand: "Look, we have to, we would just slow you's down anyway, we'll be fine, we'll have each other"

Tracy: "But you's will die!" she cried.

Deirdre nodded her: "I know, but that's ok, we've grown old enough to see our kids grow up, our three amazing grandchildren, we've had our time"

Chelsea felt herself get choked as Deirdre said 'Three grandchildren' she had never really thought they considered her that way.

Peter: "I can't do it, I can't leave you's here"

Ken: "Son, you have to, think about everyone else, think about Chelsea, if you stay here then we all die"

Peter sighed angrily knowing he was right. They spent the next few hours bringing together what they needed to, Peter tried to get Leanne and Nick to do the same but they had the resources to stay in the flat longer, so he left Simon with them, knowing Leanne wouldn't let him come to any harm. When nightfall came, they decided to leave, they'd have more chance of everyone piling into the car.

Peter went up to Ken and shook his hand before tearfully pulling him into a hug: "Goodbye Dad, I love you"

Ken nodded and fought the tears back: "You too son, you too"

Everyone else said their emotional goodbyes and piled themselves and their stuff into the car, taking one last glance at Ken and Deirdre before they barricaded the door back up. It was a tight squeeze in the car, they had Peter in the drivers seat, Carla in the front passenger seat with Chelsea curled into the footwell. In the back, Eileen, Tracy, Steve and Michelle squeezed into the three seats, and Lloyd lay along the footwell, it was lucky it was a pretty spacious car because it literally wouldn't have been possible in any other car. Peter had enough petrol to get them to at most Edinburgh, but they needed to get up to Inverness, so would have to find a petrol station and see what they could do. The car journey was led in silence, everyone tired but too uncomfortable to sleep, well all apart from Chelsea, who's quiet little snores could still be heard from those in the back seat.

Eileen: "How the hell can she sleep there?" she asked looking at Chelsea who had her back against her mothers legs with her head flopped onto her knee, and her own knees pulled up to her chest to fit in.

Carla shook her head and laughed: "God knows, but I'm not complaining, her dreams are probably a damn sight better than reality" she answered and looked down at her daughter sadly and stroked her head softly. Chelsea woke up about an hour later and the sun was coming up, Carla let her up onto her knee for a short while but as it got lighter the scenes of devastation got worse and she quickly got her to sit back down again, not wanting to expose her too much to what was out there. They sat playing silly car games when a beep caught their attention and Peter hit the steering wheel angrily.

Peter: "Shit!"

Carla: "Whats wrong?" she asked worried.

Peter: "We're almost out of Petrol, we need to find somewhere fast, I knew we should have stopped at those earlier ones"

Steve: "Mate they were crawling with the infected, it has seemed to get quieter the further up we get though"

Chelsea: "Look, theres a sign for Asda!" she said pointing over at the tall sign in the distance before her Mum gently pushed her shoulder back down so she couldn't see anymore.

Peter drove into the car park slowly, everyone very aware of their surroundings. It was totally deserted. Abandoned vehicles everywhere, trolleys on their side scattered around, it would have looked like a bunch of youths had just went a bit mad with the trolleys if it wasn't for the blood. It was everywhere, smeared over the ground, long handprints across the ground where people had been dragged to their deaths. Peter parked up close to the pumps and was able to fill the tank to the top before jumping back into the car.

Peter started up the engine to go put Steve put a hand onto his shoulder.

Steve: "Wait mate, do you not think we should run in for some food?"

Peter: "I'd rather wait" he said wide eyed.

Steve: "Can I speak to you outside the car for a second?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows: "Yeah, sure"

They stepped outside and stood a bit away from the car.

Peter: "So, whats going on?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Steve: "Look, we haven't eaten anything proper in a few hours, and we have about another four hour drive ahead of us, and look, I'm not wanting to be the one putting a dampener on things but we have to be honest, we don't know what we're going up to here"

Peter: "What do you mean?"

Steve: "Its been a while since the broadcasts stopped, who knows if this base is even still going? Something might have went wrong, in which case, she would not maybe load up the boot with supplys, as a back up"

Peter bit his lip as he stood thinking: "Yeah, yeah you're right. Ok, we'll get in, grab some supplys and get back out again"

Steve nodded and the two jumped back into the car and relayed the plan to the rest.

Chelsea: "Why would we need supplys where we are going?" she asked confused.

Peter: "Just to add to there supply a bit darling, we'll need to earn our keep you know" he smield reassuringly, not wanting to share his worries with her.

She nodded back accepting the answer as the drove as close to the entrance as they could.

Peter: "Right, how are we going to work this?" he asked the rest of them.

Steve: "I think just the guys should go in, and we can grab what we need as quick as we can"

Tracy: "No way am I staying in here" she said defiantly.

Michelle: "Yeah I want to get out to stretch my legs" she moaned.

Carla: "I could do with the toilet" she said looking at Peter as his face dropped knowing everyone wanted out.

Peter: "Fine, if thats the case, Eileen and Chelsea will just stay then?" he asked, wanting to keep Chelsea locked in the car where she would be safe.

Eileen: "I'm sorry I agree with the rest, I need out of this car even if it is just for 10 minutes"

Chelsea: "Well I'm not staying here myself!"

Peter: "Fine we'll all go in" he said annoyed.

Peter: "Ok, Lloyd, Michelle and Tracy go round and grab what food you's can, stuff that would tend to have a long shelf life on it, grab backpacks and fill them with it, that way when we get out we can just jump straight back into the car. Steve and Eileen, I need you's to go and find things that could be used as weapons, anything that could be used against the infected. I'll go with Carla to the toilet and take Chelsea with us, we'll then go and grab any other supplies that we can find. Meet back at the front doors in 10 minutes, any trouble, then scream"

Everyone nodded in agreement then piled out the car and headed off in the right direction. In the food aisles Lloyd, Michelle and Tracy were piling in what they could when a grunt made their hearts sink and they swallowed a gulp before turning to see a male around the age of 30 standing in the middle of the aisle looking at them hungrily.

Lloyd: "Shit, shit, shit" he said under his breath not taking his eye off the infected. Without turning to the others he spoke.

Lloyd: "Michelle, Tracy, run and find Peter and get the hell out of here, I'll hold him off as long as I can"

Michelle: "If we run Lloyd, so will he, we just have to back away slowly"

Lloyd nodded and took a step back but that was it, the infected ran. Michelle and Tracy turned on their heels and started running but Lloyds feet were fixed firmly in place, his life literally flashing before his eyes, he shut his eyes and put his arms up in front of his face, the last face he saw was Jenna before he felt the body on top of him.

Michelle and Tracy turned round but the infected now had his teeth into him, so they continued to run back to the entrance of the store where they would have to wait for the rest.

Tracy: "We should go and look for them" she said frantic, her eyes darting into every direction.

Michelle: "We might not find them though, we might find more infected, look we have enough food here anyway, they'll only be a couple of minutes" she said trying to stay calm but the tears were streaming down her face.

Soon they heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Steve and Eileen with baskets and arms full of knifes, spades, even a blowtorch.

Michelle ran towards him and put her arms around him as he dropped the stuff at his feet.

Steve: "Hey calm down, whats going on?" he asked as he looked around.

Steve: "Wheres Lloyd?" he asked slowly, Michelle just shook her head sadly as the tears continued to flow and he knew.

Steve cleared his throat as he tried not to cry: "Right, help me with these things, we need to get out as soon as the rest arrive"

Carla, Peter and Chelsea arrived only seconds later and they didn't even bother to fill them in as they quickly made there way out to the car, putting in everything and climbing back into their seats. Everyone was quiet once again, but this time their thoughts with someone in particular. Eileen and Steve sat in the back and she gripped his hand tightly, the three of them had been good friends, Steve was his best friend, and he was trying so hard to keep it together.

As they drove to the outskirts of Inverness, everyone was hoping more than anything that this place was still there, still intact. Peter managed to weave his way through some more abandoned cars and pulled up outside the tall, steel gate where the military base was. There was no sign of life, he couldn't see a soul. They sat quietly for about ten minutes but were starting to lose hope.

Chelsea: "Maybe infected got in, they're maybe all dead in there" she said, facing up to reality.

A bang on the window of the passenger side made them all jump up, Peter with his foot on the pedal ready to go. Carla turned around and looked at the man before smiling. It was a soldier. They were safe.

**Had no idea how to end that chapter! There is still more to come, not finished yet :) But as always, reviews to let me know how it was :) I expect a minimum of three please before I will update :) Cheers, and ciao for now,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


End file.
